sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Kisas Marr
WARNING! Trigger warning: Incest, murder, intrigues, violence (Not too explicit, but i'm going to mention) WARNING! WARNING! "You know why I sleep with my brother? Because it feels good. You know why I poisoned my husband? Because it felt good. You want to know why i'm going to kill you? Because it will make me feel good." Kisas Marr is a citizen of the Sith Imperium. Widow of Duke Horner Thurlt, daugther of Lord Thullius Marr and elder sister of Arnbjorn Marr and Cicero Marr. She was involved in an incestuous relationship with Arnbjorn. She was also a Senator of the Galactic Senate for a short period of her life. Personality "My sister is a evil woman, and she isn't a Sith..." - Cicero Marr Kisas is ruthless, willful, cold, ambitious, and cunning in the sense that she is utterly willing to betray anyone who trusts her, or do anything to protect her own. However, she is also arrogant and self-centered to a fault, which has proven to be one of her greatest weaknesses. While she is a good strategist, she is impatient and short-sighed. She is good at manipulating people, but, she is incapable of thinking about the long-term consequences of her actions. “I don’t care about making the world a better place.” Fueled by a desire to be the wealthiest, most powerful, and indisputably relevant figure in the Galaxy. Kisas goes to great lengths to orchestrate and build her status. At her best, she is incredibly self-aware, realizing that sometimes she needs to use other people to fulfill her business. Quite tactfully and steadily, Kisas likes to use people’s fear response to control them (One of the reasons she was banished from the Senate). After arranging her husband death in what was perceived as a accident. Kisas truest form emerges: She is what is known as a vulnerable narcissist. For starters, narcissists typically come across as overtly grandiose, effusing a sense of entitlement and superiority over others. Along with these features is the presence of egocentrism, which is the inability to untangle one’s perspective from objective reality, creating a skewed perception of importance. Kisas sees the world only from being in the center of it. She judges her personal value only in relation to others; thus, she needs to devalue them. Setting herself apart from “cripples, bastards, and broken things” upholds her sense of self as perfect and pure. Kisas perceives events only as they connect to her. Narcissists tend to lack empathy. Because they are so self-centered, a narcissist is unable or unwilling to see things from other points of view. Kisas, for instance, prefers things from her point of view. “I do things because it feels good,” she asserts. Lacking empathy is perhaps one of the most dangerous elements of pathological narcissism because there is little emotional gatekeeping to keep others safe. Kisas is resolute and inflexible when it comes to the fate of her enemies. Kisas employs an outer veneer of superiority in order to disguise an inner sense of chronic vulnerability. Regulating the discomfort within herself is a driving force. She carries a deep mistrust of humankind. She allows her doubts to be revealed only when speaking with her brothers, Arnbjorn and Cicero, claiming that everyone in the Senate is after them and wants to see their demise. Along with this victimization mentality, and a hypersensitivity to others’ criticism, narcissists are prone to feelings of depression and loneliness. Often, the reality of their life doesn’t meet the fantasy life they feel entitled to have, creating a constant disappointment in the self. In fact, it’s likely that Kisas experiences a fair amount of emotional instability. Kisas wouldn’t dare reveal this painful secret to her enemies. Kisas motives only appear sadistic; she is driven far more by power than by pleasure/thrill. Again, she seeks to silence the self-doubt and vulnerability within, through control and assurance. Everything is premeditated; not impulsive. This is indicative of Machiavellianism, an enduring personality trait characterized by frequent use of deception and an unhealthy fixation on the control of others. And much like an addiction, besting others is only temporarily satisfying. People with Machiavellian qualities aren’t likely to find peace, no matter how much they achieve. Machiavellianism and narcissism are two of the three elements that make up The Dark Triad, a shortcut term that refers to a collection of prominent, problematic traits that, when co-existing, increases risk for malevolence and creates major concern for society. Psychopathy is the third trait in the Dark Triad. Early Life “If you think my life has a happy ending, you haven’t been paying attention." Kisas was born on Alderaan. Her father, Lord Thullius from House Marr, raised her alone, since her mother, Valerya, died after giving birth to Cicero Marr. Her father was a force-sensitive, however, he wasn't a Jedi nor a Sith, Kisas was the only force-sensitive daughter of Thullius. Thus, he was her mentor. While her brothers were learning how to fight, she was learning how to deal with politics and intrigues. At a young age, she was a bright child, and a good piano player. All that changed when she was eight, she was walking by next to a village when she saw imperial soldiers burning houses, murdering the villagers and rapping the woman. Beheading the children and putting their heads on spikes. Well, she was 8, only 8, imagine the things that she thought. The people she once knew, the people she called "Friends", murdered because they din't want to kneel before the Sith Emperor. Even at a young age, her hatred towards the Empire began to grow. Along with her lessons of culture, history, languages, politics and etc. She started training her Force and Saber skills with her father. Wishing that someday, she would face the same Imperial soldiers that killed her friends. She was 15 when she had her first romantic experience with her brother Arnbjorn. They were training with sabers and when she fell on the ground, Arnbjorn accidentally kissed her, she liked, and kissed him again. Cicero, the youngest brother, watched everything, but was intimidated by his sister, and din't told anything to his father. When she was 17, her darker side was born. Thullius Marr, her father, arranged a marriage for her with a Alderaanian Duke named Horner Thurlt. Without her consent, she married the Duke. At that moment, Kisas realised that she wasn't able to trust anyone but herself. The Empire that she once loved killed her people. The Father she once trusted made her marry with a man older than her. On the Marr Estate, a giant bridge was being build. She went to that bridge, and jumped, wanting to fall over the rocks and die. She was feeling that she was just a tool for politics, weak and fragile. The moment she jumped, she felt free, her chains were broken. Death would set her free. But, somehow, she din't died. Maybe the Force saved her. Maybe that wasn't her destiny. She hit her head on a rock and passed out. After a few hours, Thullius soldiers found her. When she woke up, she was a different person. That moment, the Lioness of Alderaan was born. Marriage, Patricide, Escape "You're going to die tomorrow, husband. Sleep well." Kisas was 20 when she got pregnant. Not from her husband, but from her brother. Arnbjorn and Kisas kept a strong relationship after she woke. Unfortunately, her baby was born with no signs of life. After holding on her arms her son with no life, she made a decision, she wasn't going to accept orders from her father or from her husband, from anyone. She was fueled by hatred and the desire of being powerful without a husband or a father. She wanted to do things by herself. After a political dinner at the Marr estate, Kisas, on a beautiful dress, stole a blaster pistol from a soldier, and went to her father bedroom. Thullius Marr was in the middle of a love session with a woman. She said "Hello", then she introduced herself to the woman. After that, she blasted her father torso several times. Then killed the woman with several Force shocks, leaving the blaster pistol on the woman hand. She leaved the room yelling that the woman murdered her father. The woman family were executed on charges of treason. And Kisas became the hero of the day, for "Killing her father murderer". The next target was her husband, Duke Horner Thurlt, after a date with her brother, she told him that it was her that killed their Father, and that she would love if an accident happened to Horner. Her brother understood what she was tryiing to say. The next day, Horner, Arnbjorn and a couple of soldiers went for hunting. Horner was drunk, after drinking many cups of Tarisian Ale. Arnbjorn, the Beast master of Marr Estate, released dozens of Manka Cats towards Horner and his soldiers. They were quickly killed. Kisas then became the Head of House Marr. Instead of being called Lady Marr, she preferred to be called the Lioness of Alderaan. After a few years, she had done great things to her people. But also focused on her personal wealth, power and status. She started to represent Alderaan on the Galactic Senate, she then left Alderaan with her Arnbjorn, leaving Cicero Marr behind, towards Coruscant. The Rise and Fall of Senator Marr "A woman with no motive is a woman no one suspects. Always keep your foes confused." She joined the Senate. She had the power she wanted, the wealth she wanted, she had a place in the Galaxy. That no one could take away. She made sure that all her wishes were done by torturing, killing and inspiring fear in her lessers. Even the man that once loved her, Arnbjorn, began to fear her. She always felt that she was the center of the galaxy, that all the things spinned around her. Meanwhile in Alderaan, her brother, Cicero, was starting to discover the truth. He began to investigate his father death, he then discovered that a soldier reported that his blaster was stolen, but when the soldier reported that, Thullius and the Woman were already in the room. And the blaster wounds that were on Thullius torso were done at a distance, that is, it was impossible that the Woman, who was in the bed next to him, made the shots. A servant said that he saw Kisas going towards Thullius room, then the blaster sounds began, after that, Kisas leaved the room calmly, it was after a few seconds that she started to yell. Next was Horner death, Horner and the soldiers had signs of bites and claws, except for a soldier, that was killed by a blaster rifle. The same weapon Arnbjorn carried that day, Cicero found strange the fact that Arnbjorn wasn't hurt on the day, not a single bite. After a few weeks investigating, he sent messages to the Senate and to other allies, speaking about the true killers: Arnbjorn Marr and Kisas Marr. Arnbjorn helped Kisas to escape on a small shuttle. Then, Arnbjorn was arrested. Kisas doesn't know if her brother was executed or if he is still alive. She wasn't able to take revenge on Cicero, although she desires that. Joining the Imperium "To believe in an ideal, is to be willing to betray it. It is something no Sith or Jedi has ever truly learned." She was traveling in the Galaxy. Stopping on planets like Nar Shaddaa just to get food and resources like that. She had to sell all her jewels so that she could survive. She was once again alone in the dark, full of chains. She then heard about Veldarius I and his Imperium. She found hope again, maybe on this new Imperium she could find a safe heaven, and once again, her desires began to grown again. She joined the Imperium, she only needed to do a Citizenship Ceremony. Then she would become a new citizen of the new order.